Countdown To Nothing
by coffeeandcigarettes42
Summary: <html><head></head>"4...3...2..1." Nothing, nothing at all. Students were disappearing without an explanation, it's strange. What's even more strange is that Yang has been counting down from 4 since this all began.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first fanfiction! Anyways, Listed is underlined so you understand that it is the noun form of it, which means to lean or divert from the verticle axis. Enjoy, remember to give a review, if anything give me constructive criticism!**

"4...3...2..1." A pause. Nothing.

The normally cheerful, ecstatic, fiery haired girl; was instead morose, sleep deprived and was secluding herself from others. Dark circles, messy hair and a slur in her words proved this. She wasn't the same. Sleepless nights, and seemingly endless days, the girl would count from 4 down to 1. Nothing seemed to happen.

Yang began counting down from 4 to 1 the same night the strange, unexplained disappearances happened. No one knew if this was connected or not.

It seemed Yang didn't sleep since all of this began. The other 3 members of her team were worried that this may not ever end. Sometimes the other 3 would hear her count from 3 to 1, 2 to 1, or sometimes even say 1. This has been happening every few days, same days that people would people began going missing, Yang was getting worse.

"Yang...you alright?" her concerned sister asked as she watched her. "Yeah...everyshinss alriight..." Yang slurred. She was dozing off and nodding her head. "Please Yang, you need sleep and to eat..." Ruby told her sister, who hadn't eaten very much, but two bites of food daily, or slept at all since it all began. Yang jolted up with a blank face and her eyes wide open. "3...2..1." Yang said in a monotone voice. 'What does it mean...?' The girl in red thought to herself.

A scream. Ruby jumped out of Yang's bed and ran out of the room, heading towards where she heard the scream. It wasn't a far distance from where they were. She arrived at the room. Nothing. The other team mates ran to that room to see their 3rd mate gone. "No..." one of them muttered. Ruby hadn't looked at who they were but they happened to be team CFVY. Only, CF were the only ones there. "This is the second time this week...Velvet..." one sobbed silently. There was no explanation to what had happened, no evidence, nothing.

Ruby went back to the room to see Weiss trying to lull Yang to sleep. Yang finally laid down and began to sleep. "How'd ya do it?" The younger girl asked. "I just sang her asleep and gently patted her back to assure her that everything will be okay." The heiress sighed. Ruby helped Weiss off Yang's bed and decided to go on a walk with her.

"I really don't understand this. We've lost 1 team already and another is nearly gone. There isn't any explanation at all..." Ruby said softly. "I know Ruby...I know... I don't understand any of this either..." "Why...Why does it have to be Yang..why are there so many people going missing...I just want an answer!" Weiss embraced Ruby softly and kissed her forehead. "Don't fret Ruby, I think you need a day off, you seem way too stressed, let's go out somewhere." "You got it." Ruby replied.

They went to the room and grabbed a sweater and some more suitable clothes, it was late fall and the weather wasn't so warm anymore. Ruby entwined her arm into Blake's as they left the room. "Hey! Where are you two going!?" They heard a familiar voice call out. They turned around to find Blake. "Out for a walk to chill a bit." "What about Yang?" The Fanus asked them. "Can you take care of her, she's asleep right now." Blake looked at them and sighed. "Yeah, I'll take care of her." 'They are lucky that Yang is my girlfriend or I wouldn't do this. I could be reading...'

Blake walked into the room and looked over at her sleeping girlfriend. A soft smile spread across her face. She laid down beside her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "Good night, Yang." She said and kissed her gingerly. She curled up and inhaled her girlfriend's scent. 'Yang...' she smiled again and began to fall asleep.

Weiss and Ruby began walking downtown vale to go to the coffee shop. Weiss got a medium cup of black coffee, and Ruby got a small cup,full of creamer and sugar, topped with a delicate, precise placement of whipped cream, with a stack of freshly baked cookies. They sat down in the warm little shoppe. Weiss sipped on her coffee. Ruby watched her calmly and smiled. The snowy girl looked over at her, catching the red clothed girl's eye. "Hm?" "Oh, uh nothing." Ruby smiled and drank some of her coffee. Weiss looked at the younger girl and smiled at her. "You're so cute." Ruby blushed and looked to the side. "N-no I'm not." Weiss giggled softly and patted Ruby's head. After that they refilled their coffee and set out to go on a walk. Weiss was a lot more calm with Ruby, but with others she wasn't so calm.

Back at the dorm, Blake and Yang were still sound asleep, that is, until Yang's stomach growled loudly and echoed through the room. Yang woke up and seen Blake wrapped around her body. "Kitty cat...?" 'When did she get here?' Yang thought. She felt better that's for sure. Blake woke up and looked at Yang and smiled. "Feeling hungry babe?" "Just a little." "C'mon you big ball of sunshine," Blake said while getting out of bed and stretching. "let's get you some food." Yang smiled and wrapped her arm around Blake. Yang didn't look so gaunt now that she had slept, but she was quite ravenous. She slept for a few hours at least, and now she was going to eat.

They departed from the dorms and began walking into Vale to find some sort of eating establishment. It was late fall, which meant there was a festival in Vale. Blake's eyes widened at the sight of the festival. "Please?" Yang looked over at Blake and smiled, she pulled the cat girl close to her and kissed her forehead. "Sure, kitty. First let's rent a yakata and a kimono to be properly dressed for it." The black haired girl smiled and happily replied, "Okay!". The two girls walked off into the rental area and rented a bright yellow yakata, accented with a vivacious, fiery orange, and a dark purple kimono accented with smooth, soft, pink, cherry blossom petals. While it was still day time, they decided that the festival would be better at night.

The couple ran into the dressing rooms and helped one another get dressed. Blake wrapped Yang's long, bright hair into a loose bun with hair still hanging down on the side of her face. She finished the look by putting hair sticks into her bun. Yang put a similar hairstyle in Blake's hair, except she added some hair jewels that hung down to the fanus's shoulders. The jewels consisted of one short chain with a purple flower that you would see on a lily pad, and a longer chain that had a metal representation of Tanabata, a Japanese tradition with paper that you would hang in a tree with your wish on it, which read 'love'. Yang then grabbed two folding fans to complete the outfits. "Let's go kitten!" Yang declared while grabbing Blake's arm and pulling her out into the festival.

Ruby and Weiss were sitting on a bench in the park and sipping on their coffee, which was keeping their hands warm. The two were sitting close and watching the fall leaves drift from the trees. As the wind blew, the trees slightly listed and swayed, causing more leaves to collapse to the ground. "It's so beautiful out here isn't it, Ruby?" Weiss asked her as she gazed into the sky. Ruby nodded and softly replied "Yeah, it really is..." Ruby sighed, forgetting all the recent incidents and letting the stress go. She then leaned onto Weiss's shoulder and laid her head onto the other girl's head.

Weiss's hair was a elegant white and was as lustrous as silk. Ruby ran her hands through Weiss's hair, it was like wind flowing through her fingers. Her hair was white rayon, snow in the fields. Ruby loved each and every strand, her hair was everything above perfection. Weiss's cold, blue, glistening eyes beamed. And her perfect, porcelain skin radiated. She was perfection itself, personified. Weiss's body was so svelte, every curve was amazing. Ruby smiled, she was grateful to be with such a perfect being. The chilled breeze made Ruby shiver slightly and lose thought about the snow maiden beside her. Weiss looked over and wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

During the daytime, Yang and Blake were playing games and winning prizes. There were paper lanterns strung high above them. They were dimly lit, since it was daytime still. The festival was set up in a section of Vale which housed several cherry blossom trees. This set up really put the feel into the festival, making it seem genuine. Yang found herself really to be enjoying the festival, she didn't think that she would, but she really was. She held her lover's hand and smiled softly, forgetting all of her worries.

As the day went on the couple found new smiles and they both learned more about the culture of Japan. As night fell upon them the lanterns were more resplendently lit. Blake's eyes gleamed as the lanterns lit up. She watched in awe as the citizens participating in the festival cut the string on the lanterns and let them fly up into the sky, illuminating it like the stars. Yang hugged her girlfriend and smiled as Blake still remained gawking at this wonderful sight. "I love this so much, thank you, Yang, for coming with me to enjoy this..." "You're welcome sweetheart." Yang whispered softly as she gingerly placed a kiss onto Blake's lanose cat ears. Blake blushed slightly and smiled while pulling Yang into a sloppy kiss.

Weiss and Ruby sat under the brilliant moonlight sharing a warm, ethereal kiss. They remained locked into this kiss for several minutes before pulling away, with a string of saliva coming from their mouths. They smiled at each other and embraced one another. Ruby's heart raced while this was happening, it made her feel so alive. Weiss's face was lit up with a light red tone to it. "Let's go back to the dorm, it's getting late." Ruby nodded as they left the park and headed back to the dorms. Before reaching the path that went back, they stopped and grabbed an order of hot cocoa.

Upon arrival, they found that Blake and Yang were missing. They assumed that they went out somewhere and hadn't come back yet. So they decided to go to sleep instead of waiting for them to come back home.

Blake and Yang enjoyed their moments together on this night, it was a once in a lifetime thing. As the festival closed, they returned the yakata and kimono. They then ventured home, but savored their moment and walked slow. The stars were so effulgent that they made the whole sky gleam. The cat girl and the yellow haired girl walked closer to the dorms. Upon arriving to Beacon, they kissed one more time and entered their rooms silently to see Ruby and Weiss sleeping silently together, well aside from Ruby's loud snoring.

The two changed into their night clothes and climbed into bed while wrapping their arms around each other. "Good night Kitty cat," Yang Yawned. "Night Yang." Blake said softly before falling asleep. Yang placed a kiss on Blake's forehead and smiled. "I love you kitten." "I love you too Yang, now go to sleep." Blake growled. "Well someone is grumpy..." Yang muttered. "I'll show you angry if you don't go to sleep." Blake hissed. "Ok! ok! ok !calm down kitty!" Yang said fearfully. She shrank back and slowly placed her arm back around the other girl. She then kissed the top of the girl's head and closed her eyes. Before falling asleep she inhaled the cat girl's scent and smiled. 'She smells like vanilla...' Yang thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finally got some free time off of school to write, enjoy! Don't forget to rate, and comment, if anything provide constructive criticism!

The morning had began and Weiss was the first to rise. She went into the washroom and got prepared for they day. She grimaced knowing that the thanksgiving break was coming to an end, thus beginning the second semester. During the week, everyone had a full schedule. Ruby had combat practice, Weiss had chorus, Blake had book club, and Yang had martial arts. Everyone knew their free time was coming to an end and they once again had to go back to school. Weiss left the dorm to go out for breakfast, and some coffee. She didn't bother to wake Ruby, but she did decide to bring her back some cookies.

Back at the dorm silence filled the room. Soon after Yang jolted awake and once more began to count, but this time from 2. A shriek was heard, most likely from the same room as the previous day. The counting and disappearances were more frequent now. This woke Ruby up, but Yang fell back asleep like nothing happened. Ruby rushed to see Fox getting dragged into, what seemed to be, the very pits of hell. Ruby grabbed Fox's arm, while coco had the other, but Ruby got blasted back by some sort of mystic force. "Ahh!" Ruby screamed looking at the searing mark upon her wrist. "Shit..." she muttered under her breath. Coco was sobbing hysterically now. "WHY!?" Coco screamed while sobbing. "...Its okay...I'll be next anyways..heh..heh heh heh...HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M NEXT AND YOU KNOW IT! ITS NOT GOING TO STOP NEVER! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE ITS INEVI-" "Stop!" Ruby cut off the hysterical, mad ridden Coco. "Please, stop. You don't know this for sure Coco." "Whats the point anyways... It isn't like it really matters...They're all gone." "But YOU'RE not!" "SO? DOES IT REALLY MATTER!? EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE AND I KNOW IT! DON'T TRY TO FUCKING SUGAR COAT IT RUBY!" "I-" "You what? Huh? Tell me. Tell me Ruby, how will this stop? HOW THE FUCK WILL THIS STOP?" "I- I don't know..." "That's what I thought."

Weiss returned to the dorm after she had finished her own breakfast, bringing back a few cookies. "Hey Ruby I got you some coo-" She stopped noticing that Ruby had been gone. She exited the room in search of the red clad girl. She heard yelling and small cries from another girl. Ruby. She entered the room to see Coco yelling at her in blind rage. Weiss pulled Ruby out of the room and closed Coco's door. "Ruby...just leave her alone..She just lost her whole team." "I-I know..." she began to sob. "I-I'm scared Weiss...I'm afraid to lose you, my sister, Blake, everyone.. I'm so scared..." Weiss embraced her in a warm, gentle hug. "It's okay..It's alright to be scared Ruby, I'm scared, we all are. Come on, I got some cookies for you." Ruby looked over at her with a sullen look. "I don't know if I'm up for cookies..." Weiss looked at her shocked. Ruby always wanted cookies, even when she was upset. But she looked at Ruby and seen the traumatized look in her face. "Alright. Well lets go out for a walk to get things off your mind for a bit." "I can't just get this off my mind Weiss, I just watched someone DIE." Weiss winced at that comment. She put an arm around Ruby and pulled her close then kissed her forehead. "You need some time out of here Ruby." "Okay..."

Blake had just woken up. She glanced at her alarm clock, (Which had cat ears and a cat tail that moved) it read 11:45 am. "Damn, its a bit late but sleeping in was nice. I wonder where everyone else is." She seen Yang sprawled out all over the bed. She then sighed and smoothed out her hair and smiled. Yang rolled over and groaned slightly. "Hey pussy cat. What time is it?" "It's 11:46. Don't call me that." "Hmm...Alley Cat?" Blake sighed and pushed Yang off the bed. "H-hey! What was that for!?" Blake stepped on Yang's stomach and went to the restroom. "OOF! WHAT DID I DO!?" Yang cried out. Blake came out to grab herself a sweater, leggings, leg warmers, and a skirt. Yang was curled up on the floor sulking about her stomach getting stepped on by her girlfriend. When Blake came out Yang looked at her. "Well damn, I didn't know I'd be greeted with such a cute friendly girl after being shoved out of bed and trampled on by an oaf." Blake threw an ugg boot at Yang. "Ahh! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE RELATIONSHIP CRUELTY!?" "You know what you did." Yang groaned. "Are you getting up and getting dressed or are you going to be a bum on the floor all day?" "Where did the cute nice girl go from yesterday..." Yang muttered under her breath. Yang came out to see Blake in the uggs and a tan, felt, button up coat. Blake put on her bow and kissed Yang. "Well there is the girlfriend I know." "Shut up already." "Well damn Ice Queen has invaded my girlfriend." Blake glared and hissed at her. Yang remembered that late at night she had been woken up to the sound of Blake groaning from period cramps. "Ohhh...I get it now." Blake looked over to Yang not catching on to what she was thinking. "Anyways lets go out." "Yeah I'm coming."

The two walked to town and were met with Ruby and Weiss. "Hey there you two are!" Weiss and Ruby turned around to see Yang and Blake. "Hey you two want to come to the coffee shop, it could be a double date, Blake's buy-" Blake elbowed Yang in the stomach. "I-I'm buying..." Yang gasped out. Weiss and Ruby began to laugh. "Oh man Yang, you are SO Blake's bitch." Weiss said laughing. Ruby began to laugh harder. Blake blushed and pulled Yang away, rushing to the coffee shop. "H-hey!" Yang said as she was angrily dragged away. "Wait for us!" Ruby shouted out. They arrived to the coffee shop to see Jaune and Pyrra there also. "Hey, you guys over here!" Pyrra called out. "Oh hey Pyrra, Jaune!" Ruby said excitedly. "What brings all of you here?" "Coffee obviously." Blake snapped at her. "My girlfriend is abusing me. She's on her period." Yang whispered to Pyrra. "Ohhh, okay." They all took a seat next to Jaune and Pyrra. A waitress came to take their order. Ruby, of course, ordered a batch of cookies with a highly diabetes causing amount of sugared coffee. Yang ordered pumpkin spice latte, Blake ordered her coffee black, and Weiss got a coffee with minimal creamer, along with a marshmallow on top.

They all sat there drinking coffee, but when they were done they headed to the pizza place across the street. It was a pizzeria along with an arcade. The 6 friends ate 2 orders of pizza, 8" round, then headed to the arcade. They spent most of the night in the arcade, Yang and Blake left because Blake wanted to go to the library before it closed. "Ugh its a bit boring here..." "Shh. Its a library. Quiet." Blake said to her under her breath. "Okay, okay." Yang said softly before wondering off into the section of books about automobiles. "Well, I guess they do have something for everyone." Yang said as she took a few books off the shelf. She met back with Blake after having 7 books in her arms. Blake looked at her and looked at her 3 book pile. "Are you even going to read that many!? Wait no I should ask, are you even going to READ those!?" "Hey! I may not seem it but I like to read sometimes." Blake grabbed one of Yang's books to see pictures. "Yeah. "read". More like LOOK at the books!" "Hey this one isn't ALL pictures its text and a complex understanding of diagrams!" "Wow i didn't know you knew that many words." Yang looked over at Blake shocked. "The Ice Queen really DID invade my girlfriend!" Blake laughed and handed Yang her books back. "Here go check them out then babe." Yang smiled softly and took them to the counter and checked them out. Blake followed her and did the same.

It was dark by now so Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrra walked home together. Blake and Yang walked to the dorm, Yang holding both all the books in a bag and Blake's hand at the same time. As they made it home they went their separate ways into the separate dorms. Ruby and Weiss were already dressed for bed and under the same blanket by the time Yang and Blake arrived back at the dorm. "Looks like they're asleep." "Yeah, let's just get ready for bed and go to sleep." "That sounds good kitten." Blake just kissed her and went into the bathroom to get her pj's on, unlike Yang who threw off all of her clothes and just put on her pj's in the room then sprung into bed. Blake got out to see Yang spread out all over the bed like usual and smiled. She soon joined her and curled up into Yang's arms. "Good night, sweetheart." "Night kitten." They kissed and fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
